Binding Snake Glare Spell / C-Rank / Nōzan Hana
With Nōzan now ready to begin on a new jutsu, not even thirty minutes later from learning his last one. Rather hyperactive from the success that comes with learning one, Nōzan then opened the scroll while he then began to read over as he squinted a bit. Understand a good deal about it while he continued reading, he studied it over twice and then a third time just to make sure he didn't miss anything. After he understood everything, he looked to Fuyuko as he said "You sure do know how to pick em." Chuckling towards her, the snake's voice giggled to him while he then walked over to a training dummy which was a good target to test this type of jutsu on, at least for practice. While he then looked at the dummy, Nōzan cracked his neck while he then cracked his right index finger with his thumb. Directly afterwards, he would then focus his chakra around his arms, inside the sleeves. The best part about the whole thing was that Nōzan had his bandages off which would allow him to perform this jutsu a lot more easier. While he gathered chakra around such area, Nōzan then attempted to use the jutsu but failed while his chakra was disrupted. Doing the same thing over again, Nōzan then felt a slight buldge around his biceps on both arms, inside his sleeves while they quickly went away and his chakra flow stopped. Thinking on what he was doing wrong or what could be a possible factor, he let almost everything slip his mind while he thought of that it could be the amount of chakra he was using. Thinking upon the action he took on, he merely stood there, sort of dumbfounded.- -Nōzan then looked over to Fuyuko as he said "This one is kind of harder due to the factor that it doesn't require handseals and I have tight sleeves." His eyes widened while he then said "I'll be right back!" With that, Nōzan then ran inside the house quickly, still bare foot while he ran upstairs and into his room while he opened the closet and noticed a shirt that had long, loose sleeves. Smirking, he took his off while he put the white one on and ran back downstairs, a bit more comfier than before as well. Walking back over to the dummy, Fuyuko laughed at how ridiculous he looked with the top on and his bottoms being the way that they were. Shaking his head, he then said "Shut up." Chuckling afterwards, he then focused chakra into his arms and the sleeves of his shirt while he felt a slight slimey type material slither down both arms but only to his elbows as they then went back up and vanished. Sighing slightly, he then wondered what could be happened to make him screw up but he then pushed on, doing the same exact thing, costing more of his chakra reserves and only getting the same result, each time. Taking a deep breath to slow his now slightly heavy breathing, he exhaled slowly as then took a moment to close his eyes and thought to himself for a bit on the jutsu and remembered that it could damn well be the factor that he wasn't using enough chakra but he already tried putting more into it and got a better result than before. The slight effort it took for his tired mind to think of other reasons, he then thought to himself "My chakra does keep getting disrupted too..maybe it's my chakra control overall."Looking over to Fuyuko, he then asked "Got any tips for me?" While she said "If you add blood to your seal, you should get them out faster than usual though, I'd only try that after you've learned to do it without the blood, if possible and also, my personal opinion." Nōzan then nodded as he said "I'm gonna have to agree with you on that on, I'd rather learn it completely first."- -Finally coming to a conclusion, he now meant to focus more on the control of his chakra. While he did such, he then focused the chakra into his arms while he closed his eyes, focusing more on what he where his chakra was meant to go and to stay. While he pumped the same amount of chakra into the jutsu, he then felt the same slimey texture slither down his arm and onto his wrist while he then lost control of his chakra and whatever was in his sleeves went back up and vanished. Exhaling harshly, he then began to breathe harder due to the amount of chakra he was using but he would give up since he still had more to push out. As he then did the same thing again, Nōzan kept his focus and let his breaths be slow and deep as he felt the strange beings move down his arms, he could tell now from the attempts he tried, they were bigger than Fuyuko. While they made their way down to his wrists again, two large snake heads slid from the sleeves while their tongues rolled out from their mouths and began to look around while they then were sucked back up quickly and his chakra was disrupted. As he opened his eyes, Fuyuko then said to him "You got them out of your sleeves, that's a lot better than before." Nōzan nodded while Aiko and Daisuke came out to look in on Nōzan as he was just standing there in front of the training dummy with a snake a single foot away from him on his side, next to two scrolls. While they watched, Nōzan then kept his eyes opened and focused his chakra while pushing it more than before, letting himself use more than he thought he would but he then lowered it down. The same snakes slithered from the sleeves while they quickly zoomed their heads around, taking in the sights as Nōzan looked down to see them, he then smirked to himself while he then lead them to where they began to wrap their bodies around the training dummy, that was until his chakra control snapped and they slowly went back into his sleeves.- -As he continued to try it, he would keep gaining more progress each time and felt as if he was close while Aiko and Daisuke already went back inside and Fuyuko while she made her way over to him "Why don't you take a small break for now, Nōzan. It doesn't hurt to just walk away from something and come back to it in a bit." Nōzan then nodded as he fell backwards and straight onto his ass. Breathing a bit heavy, he looked over to Fuyuko as he said "So, where do you go when you poof on me?" Fuyuko then said "Ryūchi Cave." Giving her a slightly curious look, he said "Ryūchi Cave?" Fuyuko then slithered up his side, only to coil around his neck as she was long enough to have her face in front of his and said "Mhm, it's quite beautiful, at least to me and it's the place of snakes." Nōzan nodded as he said "Will I ever be able to visit there one day?" Fuyuko then said "It depends on if you wish to or not though, you wouldn't just go there for sight seeing, you'd more than likely end up there one day to become a Snake Sage." Tilting his head to the side, Nōzan asked "Snake Sage?" Fuyuko then moved her head up and down a couple times as she then said "A Sage of the Snakes, there's been some before and they've become quite powerful in their time of becoming such. Though, most are dead nowadays." Nōzan then exclaimed "You guys didn't eat them, did yas!?" Fuyuko then giggled to the boy's question as she said jokingly "Mayyyybe." Nōzan then sighed as he was going to talk while Fuyuko said "I'm only joking with you." Having his right eye twitch, he then shook his head while he then began to push himself up while Fuyuko asked "You're ready to start trying again?" Nōzan then nodded as he readied himself to try.- -With Nōzan standing at the ready to try, he began to focus his chakra while pumping it into his arms, the chakra flow was almost perfectly smooth while he then started using the jutsu, the snakes made their way down his arms in the sleeves while he ignored the feeling. With the heads poking out from the sleeves, he then kept everything the way it was while they started to wrap themselves around the training dummy. Once they did so, Nōzan attempt to guide their movements and have them constrict it, letting their bodies squeeze around it while he heard a few cracks from the wood while he broke concentration due to excitement and they went back into his sleeves. Fuyuko then said "Baka! You almost had it!" Nōzan then looked down as he said "I'm sorry." She then sighed and said "It's fine but you keep letting yourself lose focus, one way or another, you need to just keep yourself in the midst of knowing that your opponent needs to be restrained." Nōzan then nodded while he began to focus but putting less effort into it to keep his concentration on everything around him while his head stayed down. The snakes quickly moved from his sleeves and wrapped around the dummy while he squeezed, having the wood crack more than before. Forcing their movements to pull away, he then made them strike it with their fangs while they did just that, leaving large holes where they did bite. Keeping everything stable, Nōzan then had then restrain the dummy swiftly and squeeze as he heard the wood snap quite quickly. Smirking to him actually having it, Nōzan then retracted them into the sleeves as he then looked at the broken dummy and said "I did it!" Being extremely excited that he did it, Nōzan then began to walk over near the scrolls as he then stopped and with close to no effort other than just straight chakra control and the obvious usage of chakra, he forced them out once more, noticing it was easier than before. Pulling them back, he the sighed due to being tired as he picked up the one scroll and gave it back to Fuyuko while she engulfed it into her unhinged, jawed mouth and down into her belly as he picked up the summoning scroll that Daisuke gave to him. Walking back inside, Nōzan then went into the study while he gave Mr. Daisuke his scroll back and bowed his head, saying "Thank you for letting me use that, sir. I ended up getting a summon before I even learned it which was pretty cool." Daisuke merely nodded to him while Nōzan noticed that he had a book and was reading it closely. Bowing his head once more, he then turned and walked out of the room as he walked up the stairs and into his own room while he closed the door behind him. Jehberjerack seemed to be sitting on the bed while Fuyuko stayed around his neck. Flopping down on the bed from being more tired than he was before he went to sleep before, he felt the fat siamese cat lay down next to him and Fuyuko become loose around his neck as he quickly passed out, due to his training.-